cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Boomdodger
Reminder race tommorow. what: mount race Where: sandy desert course owned by wuher moeisley when: july 29th at 5:00 centeral tine,3:00 pacific and 7:00 eastern Hosted by quailfire pirate361 Rules You may use any kind of mount you may use any type of droid/compainon as long it does not have an attachment on it(unless you are providing music or drinks) No holgograms Laps you must do twelve complete laps Superdadsuper (talk) 20:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Card commander Could you make a card commander card for me? I'll give you the details if you say yes. Clonefanatic 00:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Well Alaira Dalia actually did it, though I could try and figure it out, just give me details here, or somewhere I know I can see it. Re:Help Making a Series I would be glad to help, but if it is something to do with video editing, sorry, I don't have the time for it. Wuher MosEisley 20:42, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Server Hey Boom. In the new town, Dewdrop Village, on your Minecraft Server, Crit is causing problems for me. He's stealing from my store and then he burned me to death. Please, ban him from the server or get him back in line where he's supposed to be. Otherwise, I'm going to quit the server. KaharZamet (talk) 20:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Emergency Boom! Crit reported an emergency to me! There is a thief on your Minecraft Server in Dewdrop Village! Crit told me on live chat as soon as I got on and said he looked in some chests and saw some stuff wasn't there. He said the thief was on, I told him to kill the thief. He said the thief wasn't talking, I told him to just kill the thief. Once Crit tells me who the thief was, I can tell you so you can tell your dad to ban the thief. KaharZamet (talk) 21:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft hey boom I need u on mc we need u to bann the thief he is also Grifer! Plz get on ASAP! -crit What Crit said. There's some griefer on there that made some holes in town, destroyed some stuff, robbed Wuher of everything, including the chests his items were in, and much more. We need to figure out who this griefer is and ban him. KaharZamet (talk) 21:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! hey boom, thanks for editing my page about the shadow unit stuff, I really appreciate it :) Arctrooper1077 (talk) 17:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *Thnx your welcome, I knew you would be happy. ^_^ Boomdodger (talk) 21:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger ''The New Exchange'' Application Hey Kahar i started a new Company well more like a guild or something it is the new Exchange we make weapons, ships, and well astromech droids we also use Bounty hunters to take bountys so we collect mony if you want to be apart of it fill out this application. Name: Branch of service & Affiliation: Type of job you are intersted in EX: Ally, supplyer, co founder, sponser leave me a message Cod10000 Help-page Boom my page is messed up. mind fixing it? ---- Dogma *Sure thing buddy. I'll have to ask an admin probably, but lemme see what I can do. It happened to me once. why the hell do you people tell lies about me? your all asses Minecraft 1.4.2 Hey Boom. 1.4.2 came out for Minecraft today. We have a problem with the server: your dad needs to upgrade it. People, like Jawameat, who have upgraded to 1.4.2 cannot access the server because it hasn't been upgraded yet. So please tell your dad to upgrade the server. Thanks. KaharZamet (talk) 21:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CWA DAWSON,RANN, AND I NEED HELP GET ON CWA Cod10000 (talk) 19:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *I'll be sure to get on it some time today or so, but CWA hasn't been operating for me recently, I'll try today. And lemme guess, it's about that new team, eh? I'll try later today or so! ^_^ Boomdodger (talk) 19:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger CWA movie Poster IHey boom get on cwa i need a pic of u in Rebel Uniform for a movie poster we might do i am sendng this to Kahar too Cod10000 (talk) 13:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC)